Stay with me
by kitsune-chan119
Summary: She had left behind her family,friends,as well as her problems in Konoha.Now occupying a job as a medical nin in the hospital of Suna she meets someone who could heal the wounds of her heart but can she do the same for them?GaaHina...I don't own naruto...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto... If I did Gaara and Hinata would be together**

Chapter One

---

She made her way to the hospital, while looking around to get to know the place better since she would be living here from now on.

Seeing the children pass her by made her white lavendar eyes look on sadly, they had reminded her of her sister Hanabi.

Did her little sister miss her?

She couldn't help but wonder if anyone missed her or even cared if she was ever coming back.

The mission she had gotten was very unexpected but she had taken it not only to prove to _them_ she was strong but _herself_ as well, she still remembered the day they called her in.

Flashback

"T-tsunade-sama you asked for me?" she asked not bothering to knock on the open door.

"Hinata-chan glad you could make it, though you were a bit late" The rokudaime grinned

"I-I'm sorry I was t-training with Neji-nii, I promise I wont be late next t-time" sqeaked the Hyuuga afraid that her sensei wouldn't want to teach her anymore.

Tsunade chuckled "There's not gonna be a next time Hinata-chan"

Said girl's eyes widened at the words of her sensei "W-what do you mean?"

"There is a shortage of medic nins in a certain village and I think you'd be perfect for it" she said laying her head on her hand

Hinata smiled but couldn't help but ask "What about Sakura-san or Ino-san?"

"Sakura refuses to go since Naruto won't be back from his latest mission until a few weeks from now"

She unconsciously clutched the part of her jacket where her heart was located _'Naruto and Sakura'_ she still couldn't bare to see the two together all the time but she knew she would have to face it sooner or later... Or maybe not at all, she would be staying in another village now wasn't she?

Smiling sadly at the thought, she had always been a coward.

"What about Ino?"

"She doesn't want to because that's where Temari is" Tsunade informed her.

"Oh" was the only thing that came from her mouth as she made her way to the door without a word she left

_'I was just the last resort'_ she thought dejectedly.

She went back home to pack for her departure tomorrow.

End Flashback

"Last resort" she whispered to herself as she entered the hospital never once looking back.

Hinata knew what she left behind in Konoha, she had left her family and friends but she only hoped she wouldn't regret doing so later on.

She would start over... Here in Suna.

**

* * *

**

**Hello people's I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm not very confident of my stories so please go easy on me...R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She ran her hand along the walls of the empty hospital corridor, humming a light melody.

Hinata had been given the day off to explore the hospital and she was extremely excited, the people here were so nice and after finishing her exploring in the left wing of the hospital she made her way to the right wing.

Instantly hearing the shouts and laughs of children, the right wing must have been where all the children were kept.

Hinat smiled softly at the children who had stopped their activities to stare at her, she had always loved children.

---

Actually seeing a medic nin other than herself wandering the hospital made her feel less lonely, since she had only seen a few and most of them were in the left wing of the hospital.

Curious that the woman was carrying a tray of food she decided to follow, she halted when the woman stopped in front of a room but instead of going in like she had expected they had just placed the tray on a cart by the door.

Watching as she turned the corner Hinata traveled all the way to the room the woman was at only a few seconds ago.

Looking at the cart by the door she found this was a daily occurence, since several other trays were stacked up on one another and some were even gathering mold.

She found it odd but taking a peek inside the dark room she could barely make out a small figure covered in blankets.

Hinata grew worried noticing the patient's lack of movement, so carefully she opened the door trying to not make as much noise as possible so she wouldn't wake the person up.

Now at the side of the bed she instantly noticed the shocking blood red hair the patient had, but she couldn't see their face since it was facing the other way.

She used one of her hands to move a lock of red hair from their face so she could get a better look but before she could even make contact she heard something like the shiftinfg of sand as the person turned over their eyes open, she had been caught...

Lavendar tinted eyes met aquamarine black rimmed eyes.

"G-gaara of the S-sand" she whispered her eyes wide in fear and realization.

He was unfazed as she slowly backed away from him her eyes not leaving his.

While she was backing up she accidentily hit the side table causing something to fall and break.

Startled and confused she picked it up, his eyes still watching her as she did.

It was a picture frame and in it was a picture of him and his siblings, his siblings looked really happy both of them by his side one of their arms swung around him in a small hug and Gaara looked the same...

But if you looked closer it looked like the right side of his mouth was slightly turned upwards, she smiled they looked really close.

Realizing he was probably still watching her she looked at him but found him staring at the ceiling.

Holding the picture to her chest she quickly apoligized and ran from the room.

When she did Hinata didn't see the look of hope disappear from his eyes...

**

* * *

Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She held the wrapped packaged close to her being extra careful not to drop it.

"K-kazekage" she whispered to herself, Gaara was the Kazekage the strongest ninja in his village but why was he in the hospital?

Remembering what had happend yesterday with the woman and the tray of food had oddly made her unhappy, they obviously didn't want him to get better...

"All because of his demon" she loosened her hold on the package just realizing she was crushing it, everyone knew about his demon and that it was also extracted from him not so long ago.

Then why are they still afraid?

Arriving at her destination she just stood there by the door.

She held the door knob debating on if she should go in or not, she had planned to just drop the package off but... She had this weird urge to see how he was doing.

When she had gotten a better look at him yesterday she had noticed he had looked alot paler than usual and he also looked thin.

_'Which was to be expected since he probably hasn't eaten in days' _she thought sadly.

---

By the look on Gaara's face it seemed like he hadn't expect her to return, which made her sad to know that he probably didn't get alot of visitors.

She could feel his eyes on her as she placed a chair by the side of his bed, but his eyes soon drifted to the wrapped item on her lap.

Noticing his gaze shift from her to the package, she smiled untying the cloth and revealing a small bento box with another object wrapped in paper on top of it.

She set the object on the side table and opened the bento box revealing four rice balls.

"I-I didn't k-know what k-kind of filling y-you preferred so I made d-different kinds y-you could choose f-from"

"T-there's one with umeboshi(1), katsuoboshi(2), tuna, and s-salmon" she told him pointing from rice ball to rice ball.

Smiling at him she leaned over and placed the bento onto his lap, "P-please try s-some it's good f-for you"

Hinata watched as he made no movement to eat one but instead stared at the food, she blushed _'Maybe he doesn't like onigiri(3)'_

He turned his gaze away from the food and looked at her, he tried to speak but his mouth was dry so getting up she went and got him some water.

She held the cup to his lips as he drank the water, finished he stared at her and asked.

"Why?"

Smiling sadly she didn't answer and instead took one of the riceballs and took a bite "P-please eat" she then held it out to him.

She heard shifting and looked to the corner to see sand coming from his gourd.

Remembering the forest of death in the chunin exam she shut her eyes and prepared for the worst...

She gasped at the feeling of something grainy against her hand, opening one of her eyes she blushed.

Apparently Gaara had used his sand to help him sit up and lean against the head of the bed but her eyes were focused on the sand wrapped around her wrist, she followed the trail of sand to her hand that was held out and feeding him.

Her blush disappeared and a look of worry spread across her face when she saw his limp arms at his side... Why did he need the help of his sand?

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his eyes on her before shifting to the bento box then to her again every few seconds, did he want more?

"D-do you l-like it?" he gave her a small nod as his answer.

Hinata smiled and used her other hand to grab another riceball, then held it out to him.

Gaara stared at it for awhile before she felt the sand once again wrap around her wrist this time bringing it to her lips.

He looked at her as if waiting for something _'D-does he want me to take a bite?'_

She nibbled on it before he brought it to his own lips and ate it.

They did this until there was nothing left.

Hinata smiled "Y-you look like you're g-getting better already"

He didn't answer but merely watched as she walked to the door, her back to him.

"I'll see you t-tomorrow, g-good night Gaara-kun" with that she had disappeared.

Gaara looked out the window and saw her walking back to her home, he did this until he couldn't see her anymore.

A bunch of thoughts ran across his mind...

Why did she care?

How come she didn't look at him in fear?

Her touch it was electrifying, w-why was that?

But was she even real?

He could only hope she was...

**

* * *

**

(1)pickled japanese apricot

(2)dried bonito shavings

(3)rice balls made of cooked rice and usually wrapped with nori seaweed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Gaara held back the urge to smile when the same indigo haired woman from yesterday came into his room.

"G-good morning Gaara-kun" she smiled, sitting on the chair by his bed.

He only nodded back at her focused on the bento box she had brought along with a small pack.

Gaara watched her as she bit into every onigiri she had made for him today and then placed them back into the bento box, as if she'd been doing it all her life...

"I'm s-sorry about what happend, I heard from-"

"It's all right" he said looking away while using his sand to help him eat "I deserved it after all those years of spilling the blood of the innocent"

"You're wrong" she whispered.

He eyed her a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Those are things of the past and you've changed for the better... No one, not you, or anyone else should be poisoned for something like that!" she shouted before blushing and quickly grabbing an onigiri and stuffing it in her mouth.

Gaara his ears slightly red stared at the girl before him as she swallowed, her blush only a mere pink tinge on her cheeks now.

"I m-mean everyone deserves a second chance, d-don't you think?" she shut her eyes and fiddled with her fingers _'I deserve a second chance as well, don't I?'_

He looked at the wall wondering if what she said was even possible for him, the feared demon of Suna...

"I guess it's possible" he replied taking another bite of his riceball, ignoring the small smile on Hinata's face.

---

She hummed as she placed a small bucket under the sink in the bathroom that was connected to his room, dropping a small piece of cloth in the warm water.

Coming out she had her sleeves up to her elbows and with one hand she carried the bucket.

"P-please remove your clothes" she stuttered her face a light pink hue.

Gaara quirked a brow "Excuse me?"

If possible she got brighter "I-I... You p-probably haven't b-bathed in a-awhile and I thought t-that maybe you'd-"

Hinata eeped as he used his sand to take of his clothes leaving him in only boxers. Then to prop him up so he was sitting at the edge of his bed, he then looked at her with a look of indifference on his face,"Well?"

Caught staring she quickly ran and sat behind him, carefully placing the bucket at her side and wringing out some water from the cloth.

Gaara stiffened as she ran the warm cloth along his back, worried she stopped "I'm s-sorry! W-was it too hot?"

_'Her touch... Why does it make my heart beat fast?'_

He shook his head causing her to smile wearily and continue her work, focused on getting the job of getting him clean done.

Hinata blushed as she held the side of his face with her hand as she swabbed his face clean but as she came to his tattoo she couldn't help but stare, trying to figure out what it meant by 'love'.

Gaara's breath hitched in his throat as she fingered the kanji for love on his forehead "Love" she whispered under her breath making a shiver run down his back.

"What is..." he started but stopped short.

"Hmm?"

"What is it... What is this love?" he asked turning to look at her his eyes showing so much pain and sadness, it was so intense that she had to look away.

She looked at him their eyes looking into eachother's, "Love is..." she blushed and instantly thought of a certain blonde but pushed it away into the back of her mind and smiled sadly "I'm sorry but I don't know anymore than you do" he nodded his question still unanswered but satisfied he had acquired some new information about the girl.

_'Someone like her must be loved, she should know the meaning of... Love' _he suddenly sneezed breaking him out of his thoughts and catching the startled girl's attention, "Ah! I'm so sorry Gaara-kun, please forgive me you must be freezing!" she quickly wiped a dry towel against his body frantically, Gaara unable to do anything but squirm and grunt.

---

"You can come in now"

Hinata entered the room watching the red head as he used his sand to put a beige colored long sleeved shirt over his head, "I'm sorry if my cousin's clothes are a bit too big" she giggled as the collar of the shirt hung low and the sleeves went past his hands, while the pants almost went past his ankles.

Gaara stared at her "You stopped stuttering" he pointed out making her eyes widen at his proclamation before her cheeks lit up and she smiled cheekily "I guess you're right and you're starting to talk more"

He didn't know why but he liked that smile of her's, also her laugh, and not to mention the way her cheeks would flush... He liked alot about her and he was afraid of this new feeling he was experiencing at the pit of his stomach, it felt like someone let loose a hoard of butterflies inside his stomach, it was such a foreign feeling to him.

"You're name what is it? From your eyes... You're Hyuuga are you not?"

"My name is Hinata but I'm not a Hyuuga"

"Oh" he was sure by the pupiless white eyes, though her's were a slight lilac color that she was of the Hyuuga clan.

"Well those who are banished from the clan, are no longer of the Hyuuga" she said.

"I'm sor-"

"It's alright you didn't know, I should be the one who should be sorry for not introducing myself" she smiled, her forgiving nature astounding him.

"Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"You apoligize too much" he smirked at the light blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry-"

There was suddenly a knock at the door drawing their attention away from eachother and instead onto the door. The knocking came again except louder before a voice was heard from the other side, "I don't care what you're doing in there, we're coming in anyway!" the door slammed open to reveal a blonde haired girl with four pigtails and a boy with light brown hair with make up on his face.

"Hey there little bro, you feeling any bet-" the brown haired one stopped he he noticed Hinata.

"Well hello there, haven't seen you around the village before" the boy inched closer to Hinata, his hand on her shoulder.

"Kankuro you idiot, you're scaring the poor girl!" screeched the blonde woman as she punished the boy by punching him on the head.

Feeling out of place Hinata turned to Gaara, "Please forgive me Gaara-kun but I must take my leave, I'll see you in the morning" she smiled warmly at him.

Though he was disappointed he nodded giving her permission, "Good night... Hinata-chan" he looked away not sure what her reaction would be to the added suffix after her name, to his surprise she didn't disapporve of it but she didn't approve of it either she just blushed and quickly left with a wave... Leaving Gaara with his two gawking siblings.

**

* * *

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, please R&R...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

She lay on her side staring at the wall a sad but thoughtful look on her face as she replayed the dream over again in her head.

_She left a letter on his favorite stool which was closest to all the chopsticks, confident that he'd read it. _

_She hid behind the pole awaiting his arrival but her smile receded and a look of hurt took it's place as Naruto made his entrance but with his pink haired companion. He didn't even glance at her nor the letter as he sat to the seat away from it and his teammate to his right. _

_Hinata watched as they laughed, ate, and laughed together with a heavy heart but she just had to see it for herself. She gasped as he placed a small kiss on the girl's cheek only to recieve a slap but Hinata was already gone when she saw the small smile and blush on Sakura's face... _

_She ran panting, stumbling as she ran across the potruding roots of trees but the farther she got the darker it became. Only until she was completely enshrouded by darkness was when she stopped, she felt so cold and numb that she didn't feel herself sinking into the darkness that felt almost like sand. The boy she had loved was gone, taking all the hope she ever had along with it but when almost half of her was submerged into the dark pit she felt a hand grasp onto her own pulling her out of the darkness and into the light. _

_The person brought her into their warm embrace, his face couldn't be seen under the cloak he wore but as she reached to move it out of the way a large gust of wind blew making her vision blur and for her to stumble and fall forward into nothing, she looked at her hands and saw nothing but sand..._

"What does it all mean?" she asked herself not expecting an answer.

She's been having the same dream for two days now, ever since her arrival in Suna and after meeting Gaara. She smiled to herself at the thought of the red head who oddly enough had been occupying her thoughts ever since their first encounter... Coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't be sleeping again anytime soon she decided to take a walk, throwing on her ninja garb as well as her jacket she exited out of her little apartment.

---

Hinata felt the prescence of another and walked faster but them always being a few steps behind, upon realizing that she couldn't lose them she turned to confront them only to come face to face with the loud blonde woman from the hospital earlier and Gaara's sister, Temari.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Hinata could only nod her head knowing she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Walking side to side they stopped at a bench to talk, "I want you to stay away from my little brother"

"W-why?"

"He's had a hard past and is unstable, a konoha female like you wouldn't be able to control him. He's too much for you to handle..." Temari glared at Hinata just daring her to say something.

"N-no"

"What?"

"I said no, I know of Gaara-kun's past and what he's been through but if he's like what you say he is, about being unstable then... I want to help him" Hinata looked at the older girl with confidence in her words.

"But you don't know how to handle h-"

"I am willing to learn" she said cutting her off.

"I just hope you know what your getting yourself into Hinata..."

"Yes, I do"

Temari smirked at her before leaving with a wave leaving the confused girl to register what had just happend, looking at the hospital ahead of her and seeing the lights open in her brother's room she thought of the conversation between Hinata again and couldn't help but smile, "She's definitely a keeper, you sure know how to pick em' Gaara"

Gaara shuddered at the foreign feeling originating in his chest as he willed his third eye to appear before him grateful that he knew how to read lips, after witnessing Temari and Hinata's conversation.

_'Did she really mean it?'_ he thought but then remembered the confidence in her words and found all his doubts disappear at remembering the look of determination in her eyes.

He looked at the door of his room remembering how she entered his room the first day they met, he sighed there were a million rooms in this hospital but why did she happen to come upon his room out of all the others? Was it fate for her, a blessing in disguise, to fall into his unsuspecting lap? Of all people, why him? He smiled, it was people like his siblings and Hinata that made him believe that there was actually a God up there looking after him...

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a shivering Hinata clutching the sleeves of her jacket, _'Who knew it could get so cold at night in Suna'_

Then lavendar met aqua, "Gaara-kun I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

Gaara didn't know if her cheeks were flushed because of the cold but he looked down refusing to meet her eyes again, "Is it true?"

Confused she sat on his bed across from him, "What's true?"

"What you said when you were talking to my sister" he breathed out, she spotted his sand eye before it disappeared.

She kept silent making him fear the worst but she only smiled and put a hand on his shoulder making his senses go haywire at her touch, "Yes"

He felt his face heat up at her words but a light smile crossed his face...

Hinata inched closer having not heard what he had said but suddenly felt a gentle shove of Gaara's sand on her back, not alot of force was put into it but it was enough for her to fall forward into Gaara. With the help of his sand he wrapped his arms around her in a small embrace as he repeated what he had said, "Hinata-chan... Thank you"

She blushed into the crook of his neck as she breathed in his scent before shyly bringing her arms around him as well, "You're welcome... Gaara-kun"

His grip tightened slightly around her causing her to worry and part from their hug to see what was wrong, "Gaara-kun?" he only looked at her a blank look in his eyes and said something that surprised her.

"I'm... I'm scared" he admitted laying his forehead against her shoulder.

"Of what could you possibly be scared of?"

"I'm scared... That this is all just a dream that I'll wake up from"

Hinata felt her heart race and a familiar feeling erupt into her stomach, something she usually felt around a blonde kitsune.

Gaara then looked into her eyes "If... If this is a dream... I don't think I ever want to wake up"

Her eyes glazed over remembering her dream and how Gaara made her think of the hooded person in her dream, but she pushed away those thoughts for later and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. His eyes widened at her action as he looked at her with worry, before he could say anything she let out a light giggle as she licked her bloody lip "This is real, Gaara-kun"

He nodded a smile on his lips, his eyes drooping before he fell forward fast asleep, this amused the Hyuuga but she took advantage of this and positioned him so his head was on her lap as she twirled her finger on a lock of his fiery red hair watching him in his sleep. It wasn't long before she joined him in his slumber...

---

Two figures slipped away and out of the room, without so much as making a sound.

"Was that really necessary?"

She dropped her hands to her side after finishing her jutsu, "They needed the rest..."

"If Gaara finds out you used that sleeping jutsu on him, he won't be happy"

She frowned crossing her arms "I just did him a favor since now he doesn't have to use up his chakra just to spy on the Hyuuga girl with his third eye"

"You think Gaara will be mad since you meddled"

"Us" she corrected making him frown.

"Fine, but what if he gets mad at_ us_?" he rolled his eyes at the 'us'.

Temari grabbed Kankuro by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to drag him out of the hospital, "_If _Gaara finds out that is, so just keep your mouth shut and leave those two be! I "

Kankuro sighed, "How long do you think Gaara realizes he has a thing for that Hinata girl?"

She stopped in mid step and frowned "I'm not sure... But I don't think Hinata is keen on things as trivial as love either"

"I guess they'll have to figure it out themselves" he said nodding sagely.

"Yeah... Now cmon' Gaara's paperwork isn't going to sign themselves" they both sighed at the thought of more paperwork but it was their duty being the siblings of the Kazekage of Suna...

**

* * *

I won't be able to update in a long while since I'm leaving to go on vacation but I'll be back on the 2nd... Of January, well anyways if you need more info on what's going on check my profile. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Lavendar eyes fluttered open as sunlight beamed down from the window, feeling warmth to her right she sleepily turned her head only for her lips to brush lightly on Gaara's forehead making her eyes widen before quickly backing away from the still sleeping Kazekage but backing up too far causing her to fall off the bed and onto the cold floor...

She sat on the floor her bottom sore but she paid it no heed as a small blush colored her cheeks, putting a finger to her lips she thought of what had just happend only a few seconds earlier, _'T-that kiss... I didn't mean to but... it felt so right...'_

"Could it be that I...", she looked back on the bed where Gaara still lay, before blushing a brighter color and covering her burning face with her hands...

_'W-what's going on?!', _she mentally screamed but hearing someone clear their throat kept her from dwelling more on the subject...

"You know, you're not leaving a really good impression if I find you sleeping with my brother", Temari crossed her arms as she said this.

"It's not h-how it looks. H-he and I w-w...", Hinata looked towards the floor stuttering while fiddling with her hands that were on her lap.

Temari smiled just messing with the girl knowing full well the girl only had the best in mind for her brother, "It's okay, I think I can believe you but if I find out that I'm going to be an aunt then you'd better get ready for one hell of a baby shower", the blonde grinned mischeviously.

This just about made the Hyuuga faint as her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head if it not had been for Gaara's voice, "Hinata-chan if you don't mind could you please ready breakfast for the both of us?" Hinata only nodded before rushing out of the room, more than happy to get away from the room at the moment but if she had looked back she would've been surprised to see Gaara of the sand... Just as flustered as she was.

"Temari, about yesterday...", Gaara turned his head from the ceiling to face his sister, making a shiver run up her spine at the blank look he gave her but couldn't help mentally snickering at the still barely visble blush on her little brother's cheeks.

"You know very well how I feel about your meddling don't you?", she only nodded dumbly.

"I just wanted to say...", she flinched waiting for his sand to do the talking for him and wipe poor Temari off the face of the planet forever...

"Thanks", he then looked back towards the ceiling again, surprised at her youngest brother's words but hearing someone approaching she saw this as her chance to escape...

"But if you ever-"

"Yeah no meddling anymore, gotcha!" with that the eldest of the siblings was sprinting through the hallway almost knocking over Hinata, "Bye Hina!"

Bento boxes layed abandoned on the table as they finished their breakfast, Gaara laying his back on the head of his bed and Hinata on the chair beside it.

Hinata got up from her spot by the bed walking over and sitting on the foot of his bed, looking at Gaara with a light smile and flushed face she asked, " Would you like to go for a walk outside Gaara-kun?" he looked at her with a weird look, had she forgotten? She blushed realizing her mistake before rushing out of the room and returning with a wheel chair...

Hinata smiled as they walked through the hospital's green house feeling calm and content just enjoying the quiet and eachother's prescence, she would stop sometimes marveling at the many exotic flowers of the desert as well as the ones she recognized from Konoha. His eyes on her making her feel protected, she smiled before plucking a flower and handing it to Gaara making him give her a confused look.

"Hinata-"

"Smell it, it has a wonderful scent and has healing properties", she smiled.

"A rose?"

She nodded her head before taking the flower once more in between her fingers, "See watch" she added the right amount of chakra making the roses red color into a darkish purple, she held it out to him and he took in the scent feeling his constantly pain stricken body relax a bit.

"That was amazing Hinata-chan...", he looked at her bewildered that the fragile girl in front of him was capable of such things but his eyes softened at her as she blushed looking at her feet, her bangs covering her eyes, and her fingers fidgeting from the praise. It brought a smile to his face knowing she would always be the kind, gentle and maybe a bit clumsy woman he was lucky enough to have in his life...

They looked at their reflections from the small bridge, enjoying the ripples of the water and the swimming koi, He noticed Hinata looking slightly troubled but he decided that she'd tell him if she wanted. Hinata mentally sighed at the memory of what had happend when she had gone to fetch themselves food earlier...

_Flashback_

Hinata blushed as she walked to the hospital's kitchen thinking over what Temaril had said earlier, _'Me and Gaara-kun... As husband and w-wife?'_ she blushed looking at her hands.

_'He's so nice to me though and he's not the kind of bad person people make him out to be...'_

_'Just lost and doesn't know what to do, like a child... Like me...'_

_'When he smiles towards me though, it... Makes me want to jump for joy knowing that it was for me and no one else'_

_'He stands by his village after everything they've put him through, just like a true leader'_

She thought of the things she knew that was Gaara, not once finding anything wrong with him, _'He makes me comfortable and I enjoy his prescence very much-'_

_'W-wait I don't like Gaara do I? I mean we just met... But he does know more about me than anyone else... But still, I like Naruto-kun'_

_'Don't I?...'_ she shut her eyes tightly and was surprised to see the image of the redhead she was thinking about only a few minutes ago.

"Gaara-kun!"

"No but I am his older brother, Kankuro" a smirking sandy brown haired boy looked down at her as she held onto his shirt upon colliding with him.

"S-so sorry!", she pushed herself from his tall figure.

He frowned, "Hmm, you don't stutter with Gaara"

She blushed...

"Is he getting any better by the way?", this made her look down sadly as she shook her head 'no'.

"Thought so, it's not like your help would be any better than the medical ninja here in our village... What was the point of sending a weak medical nin to our village anyway, especially one from Konoha?"

She could feel her eyes water but he didn't stop, "Tell me, have you done anything at all to help Gaara with his condition besides taking care of him?", he stared at her intensely awaiting her answer.

Tears spilled and stained her cheeks as she answered with a quiet 'no', "Well you might as well go back to your village then, since we certainly don't need you here"

He patted her lightly on the head, before he disappeared around the corner at the far end of the hall way... Leaving Hinata to wipe away at her tears and head to the kitchen with a dark cloud of regret over her head.

_End Flashback_

Gaara was starting to get worried as they strolled much farther into the green house, an uneasy silence smothering them both, Hinata not once stopping to look at the many plant life but instead stared off ahead a sad look on her usually smiling face. She was so out of it she didn't see the potruding tree root from the ground, only until both her and Gaara stumbled over it, the wheel chair upturned as both of them fell to the cold ground apart from one another...

"Hinata-chan are you okay, you're not hurt are you?", he asked frantically on his back while his head faced her looking over the crying girl on her knees.

This only made her cry more as she looked at him sadly,_ 'Even after that, he worries about me rather than he does himself. While I just cry here not one scratch on me and not doing one thing to help him... Am I as worthless as people say?'_

She crawled over to him, her glowing hands hovering over his bruised body while thinking of how worthless she was...

"You're nowhere near worthless..."

Not realizing she was saying it out loud...

"But people say-"

"Who cares what people say, just as long as you know it's not true-'

"But it is true! Look at you, you're poisoned and unable to move but ever since my stay here your health hasn't improved one bit! I'm just no good here just like back in Konoha!-"

"You're wrong... You don't need to prove your worth to me or anyone because for these past few days your company and prescence have meant so much to me that I can now get myself to regain what hope I lost"

Using his sand he held her still glowing hand to his chest where his heart was located, "It used to hurt so much here before, in my heart and even now as your hands heal my physical wounds they still can't reach this spot but... When I spend time with you, it almost feels as if it's slowly healing itself, barely noticable but still healing..."

"Gaara-kun...", a small blush was splayed on her cheeks as she gave his hand a squeeze, making him smile but look away as he heard her say 'thank you' and just from hearing her voice he knew she was back to her soft-spoken but joyful self.

* * *

Hinata wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead as she just finished moving the last of her things from her apartment to Gaara's room, after deciding that the closer she was to him the better. Not only was it best for him but for her as well...

She smiled at him as he slept his back to her and his blanket to his shoulders with his fiery red hair the only thing visible, reminding her of how they first met. With a blush present on her cheeks she quietly walked over to his bed and placed a kiss on his forehead the same sensation hitting her like a wave, she then returned to her own bed beside his seperated with a thin curtain...

_'I'm not sure but... I think I'm falling for you, Gaara', _but this time unlike before where she felt embarassed just at the mention of it, it was now replaced with a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach of the thought of them actually together... And maybe the both of them not being so alone, anymore.

Gaara woke up to feel overcome with warmth, looking to his side and spotting the petite silhoutte on the other side of the thin curtain made him content knowing she was much closer to him now...

He watched her as she snuggled herself into her bed, her chest rising and falling to her small even breathing...

Gaara shut his eyes touching the kanji of love on his forehead, _'Is this what love is like?...'_

**

* * *

**

Soo I updated but I'm really worried, if I rushed Gaara and Hina's relationship too much but also if Tem tem and Kanky are showing up too much in the story and sorta Ocish. Well hope you guys liked the update though, you all have been so awesome reviewing for this story so thank you very much I appreciate all your feedback! So please R&R...


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Rough coughing rang through her ears as she rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed, pushing away the curtain separating her and Gaara from one another. Hinata's eyes widened at the sight of the very person she was taking care of absent from the room, _'Where could he be?'_ she heard more coughing once more but much more hoarse...

"G-gaara-kun?"

She could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she followed the unpleasant sound and found it originating from the bathroom, as the coughing grew louder Hinata found herself running to the bathroom but as she clutched the door knob in her hand she felt a presence behind her, turning she found Temari who offered a smile, "Don't worry Hina it's just Kankurou he just ate too fast so now he choked or something, so yeah don't worry about it"

Hinata calmed down slightly but still couldn't help but worry, looking at Temari oddly she asked, "S-shouldn't we help him then?"

"Huh, well no he does this all the time", Temari giggled at the curious kunoichi.

At this the younger girl only looked down at her feet before shocking the sand kunoichi, "Do you know where Gaara-kun is?"

Her face was ablush and she looked worried causing Temari to turn away and blush, "Oh Gaara? Well he took the wheel chair and took a stroll outside the gardens again but it's okay since he brought his sand."

Hinata nodded giving the older girl a bright smile to show her gratitude, "Thank you Temari-san, I think I'll join him now" she then made her way to the door eagerly while thinking of what to do with him for today.

"Ah, wait Hina! Don't go to him!" Temari grabbed a hold of Hinata's shoulder stopping her...

"W-what?" Hinata looked down trodden hearing this and seeing this Temari blushed once more, bent on hiding this the older girl turned away from the smaller girl, "I-it's not that Gaara doesn't want you there, it's just that I have some errands for you..."

Disappointed but happy to help Temari she smiled, "Oh okay, all you had to do was ask Temari-san. What is it you need?"

"Uuh, just some of the healing balm you have"

"Hmm? But it's not store bought, I still have some here with my things, here let me get it-"

"No!... I mean, I umm... Used it all up sorry"

Hinata giggled at the silliness of the eldest of the Sabaku children, _'Gaara sure is lucky to have such wonderful siblings'_

"Well okay then Temari-san, I'll hurry and buy the ingredients from the store and return as fast as I can" She then grabbed some money from her pack before waving to the sand haired woman, even though said girl still had yet to face the Hyuuga still afraid she'd be seen blushing... With a sigh Temari walked towards the window and opened the curtains, watching closely as the young girl ran towards the marketplace.

Temari then stared at her hand as it fell to the floor before slowly breaking apart into sand, she felt herself shrinking and she glanced at the bathroom before she disintegrated into sand completely...

_'J-just a little more'_

The sand then started to shift with a hiss before forming an eye as well as an ear then just disappearing, while whatever was left over returned to the gourd lying across the room...

**-A half hour ago-**

Gaara jolted up in his bed, his body covered in hot sweat and his eyes blood shot... His eyes widened and he shivered in fear as he felt that he could move once more, _'M-my body it's no longer paralyzed!'_ he frantically opened the drawer of the side table searching desperately for something...

_'Where is it!?'_ he climbed out of his bed, his lack of movement for weeks causing him to stumble ad crash to the floor for his legs weren't accustomed to the sudden change yet.

Suddenly his face broke out into a grin as he clutched the container in his hand but as he shook it he threw it aside finding it to be empty, "Damn!" he hissed as he felt the warm substance sliding past his lips already…

Coughing loudly he wiped his mouth to rid of the red substance before covering it with one hand to muffle another fit of coughs and stop the flow of blood from escaping his lips, he couldn't afford to wake up the sleeping girl. He quickly made it for the bathroom stumbling at times but successfully made it in the end.

He searched for the lock and with a click he locked the door before grabbing at his chest painfully, leaning his back against the door, _'My m-medicine, there's no more... I just can't let her see me like this'_ he crawled his way to the sink and clutched it's side for support.

Pulling himself up he dared to look at his reflection in the mirror and frowned at the pale looking boy with dark bags under his eyes with blood stained lips... He smiled bitterly and thought of one word to describe himself at that moment _'Pitiful...'_

He suddenly covered his mouth once more holding back another fit of bloody coughs but to no avail, he turned on the sink hoping the rushing water would block out the sounds.

His eyes then widened at the sound of his named being called, followed by light foot steps coming towards the bathroom.

"Hina-" he shut his eyes painfully his coughing growing much louder and painful than before, he cringed as he pictured her worried expression, knowing he would be the cause of it all... His arm shaking he brought up his hand and formed a sign before his grip loosened and he fell to the floor with a hopeful smile, "That should buy me enough time..."

--

He brought himself up from the floor with his head throbbing with every movement as he did so, while he let his blood fall to the floor... But he could care less, willing himself he made his way over to the door and opened it slightly only enough for him to see what was going on. He didn't know what had brought him to choose the form of his sister but he had and that's what he feared as he looked upon the current conversation between his sand clone and Hinata... Gaara closed his eyes in thought, feeling his chakra decrease with every second and to make matters worse he didn't even know how much longer the clone could hold out...

He smiled lightly to himself at hearing the whimsical sound of the Hyuuga girl laughter as she left before he released the clone with a hand sign before forming the sand into his sand eye and sand ear willing both to follow the girl to the market place. Gaara sighed in relief coughing lightly as he laid his back against the cold hard bathroom floor, with his eyes shut he could just watch and listen as his sand eye and ear trailed carefully behind her...

**-Present time-**

Hinata slightly tightened the grip on her groceries as she shivered having all eyes on her as she walked through the busy marketplace and she couldn't help but revert to her younger self as she felt her lip quiver and her eyes looked cautiously from side to side as the bystanders whispered among themselves...

"Look it's the Kazekage's whore", whispered one woman wrapped in a shawl as she glared at the young girl's back, taking pleasure in watching her petite form shiver...

"Why is she here when she can be seducing our Kazekage?"

"What does she get out of being his little play thin-", the woman currently speaking stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her from continuing any farther...

"Sshhh, you shouldn't speak of her in such a manner...", one man shushed her.

"Who knows what that bastard for a Kazekage will do to us as well as the entire village if he heard any of this", the same man scolded the others as he smiled at his little comment about the Kazekage knowing it would affect Hinata in away.

"A-ack" the stranger grunted as he suddenly felt himself get pressed into the nearby wall at the side of the street being held up by his neck, his eyes wide at the sight of Hinata her body shaking with tears streaming down her cheeks and her Byakugan fully activated... "W-who do you think you are?..."

She tightened her grip on his neck making him bring up his hands desperately trying to pry her fingers off as he felt his lungs constrict from the lack of air, "How could you talk to someone who risks his very life just to protect the likes of you!?"

"P-protect us?... Protect us from what, himself?! He will be the death of us all, things will never change... T-this very demon you're defending is nothing but a killer and always will be... Do everyone in this village a favor and leave him to his death!", he managed to choke out as he scratched at her hand in hopes of her hold on him loosening, she narrowed her eyes pushing him against the wall with more pressure before throwing him down onto the sidewalk.

"You are blind, everyone deserves a second chance... And unless he wishes it I will never leave his side...", Hinata then stared blankly at the man sending shivers down his spine as he rubbed his sore neck...

"I pity people like you for being such fools who can't acknowledge something good that has been right in front of them from the very beginning..."

--

She then picked up her groceries from the ground after she had carelessly tossed it aside in her anger, taking a deep breath she wiped at her eyes before getting back to her errands. Feeling a light smile on her lips, she was determined to finish gathering all the items needed for her medical balm soshe could return to the hospital as soon as possible, sprinting around the corner she made her way to a nearby shop knowing she had a busy day ahead of herself...

Gaara's hand formed into fists as he closed his eyes in frustration, grimacing as the pain in his chest grew and blood spilled out of his mouth but he didn't care, he had long ago deactivated his sand eye and ear right after he had lost sight of Hinata after she had turned that corner...

He brought his legs to his chest and hid his face in his hands, "I made her sad... Those tears of her's, they're all my fault"

"The villagers... t-they hurt her and it's all because of me, that would have never happened if she had never met me..."

"I-it's all my fault", he felt disgust towards the villagers for saying such horrible things but even more towards himself for being the cause of it all…

"Gaara, little bro where are you!?" a sing song voice called out but he refused to move from his position.

"Hina?!", Temari called out but stopped and scrunched her face up in disgust at the strong scent of blood hanging in the air and she felt a shiver crawl down her spine as it suddenly grew colder and she couldn't help but think of the worst. She didn't bother knocking as she slammed the door to the bathroom open, her eyes showing fear and worry as she scanned the bathroom desperately looking for her brother...

She covered her mouth with a hand as she felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight of blood smeared on the once gleaming white tiles of the bathroom floor, following the crimson trail she found a small figure crouching at the very end of the bathtub, "G-gaara?"

She received no answer causing her to fear for the worst but she tried once more, "Gaara?"

"T-temari?", he croaked as he slowly lifted his head with tears running down his cheeks, seeing this Temari ran to her brother's side her own eyes spilling tears at the sight of her brother looking so helpless and broken...

"Gaara, w-what happened?", she asked as she wiped away a line of blood at the corner of his pale lips.

"T-there was no more...", he pushed away from her, making an effort to get up on his feet without any assistance.

"No more what?", against his wishes she helped him up and led him to his bed.

"The pills...", Gaara sighed as he moved away from his sister and got into his bed himself, all the while holding in another fit of coughs...

"H-how long has it been since you've gone without your medicine?", she sat herself on the chair beside his bed her palms sweating.

"A while...", he looked away refusing to meet Temari's eyes.

She felt her mind reeling, "How long?"

"I said a while-"he glared at Temari for grabbing a firm hold of his chin and making him face her...

"Gaara how long dammit?!"

"..."

"Gaara... please...", she pleaded

"Almost an hour!" he shouted frustrated before gripping the sheets and coughing loudly, staining the clean sheets with blood... Temari dropped her hand to the side though relieved it still scared the crap out of her, her eyes then glazed and she could feel her blood boil, "Where is the Hyuuga girl?"

"This had nothing to do with her, I made her go to the marketplace... Don't you dare put any blame on her..."

"But Gaara... Why didn't you tell her?!"

"I didn't want her to see me in such a way..."

"How could you let your stupid pride get in the way, don't you have any idea what could have happened if you had gone without your medicine for longer than two hours?!"

"Don't argue with me Temari, I have my reasons... Now unless you have any of my medicine on you at the moment I'd like you to leave..."

"But Gaara-"

"Leave..."

Temari sighed getting out of the chair and headed towards the door to get him more medicine but stopped as she tightened her grip on the door knob, "If you think keeping her in the shadows will protect her, then you're wrong Gaara... If you really do love her then you'd tell her about this, if I know that girl as well as I think I do then she wouldn't let something like this ruin her image of you"

He didn't answer but remembered what Hinata had said only a few moments ago...

**_"And unless he wishes it I will never leave his side..."_**

_'She did say so... Still I've only brought her nothing but sadness... But the way she quaked and cried at the words of the villagers, she looked so fragile as if she would have broken…'_

_'But she didn't and her eyes... When she confronted that man, it showed so much determination and something else that I can't understand.'_

"Think about it Gaara", she gave him a weary smile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke to quickly obtain more medicine...

_'I don't know what to do... Hinata-chan...',_ he sighed laying his back against the head of the bed and looked out the window instead, hoping the midnight haired girl would come back soon...

--

Gaara frowned lightly into the oxygen mask just about ready to rip the annoying thing off and throw it across the room but he refrained from doing so as the girl sleeping on his chest could possibly wake up, he touched the spot on his cheek lightly which had connected with the palm of her hand not too long ago...

_**Flashback**_

It had been an hour after Temari had come back with his medicine, to his displeasure she had also alerted the doctor about his condition which now resulted in him lying in bed with an oxygen mask strapped on tightly to his head. He knew his sister meant well but as he looked at the heart monitor placed nearby, all he could do was shake his head at how unnecessary all of this was...

Gaara sighed as he constantly tweaked with the little tube thingy attached to his wrist that continued to give him blood from the small pack of blood hanging from a hook by the side of his bed, "Gaara how many times have I told you not to play with that..."

"More than three times apparently", he sighed for the umpteenth time that hour as his eyes drifted once more toward the open window.

"She'll be here any minute now Gaara, quit worrying", Temari tried assuring her brother but found it to be useless as he just continued to look out the window.

Temari hearing a hissing sound sighed as she brought her hand and covered it over Gaara's own which had been forming a seal to form his sand eye but she had foiled his plan again... For the 12th time...

"Gaara, just be pati-"

"Temari... The medicine won't start to paralyze my body until a few more hours, so please just let me do this..."

"Fine, Gaara... Just do whatever you want then... I have YOUR paperwork to do anyway, so I'll just see you and Hina tomorrow", she rushed to the door her anger fueling her but as she pulled open the door she had used to much force bringing the person on the other side forward as an eep was heard...

Hinata closed her eyes awaiting the cold floor but she couldn't help but gasp as she felt not the floor but something warm, with arms that were holding her by her waist. Moving her head to get a better view she lost her balance and her head hit something stiff but warm, "Gaara-kun, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting but I... I'm so sorr-" she muffled her words by burying her face into his chest making the sand colored girl looking from the side giggle at the priceless blush on her brother's face but left the room immediately at the look he gave her...

Gaara smiled, finally that they were now alone...

Hinata felt someone caress her cheek making her whole body heat up, only making her burry herself into him even more causing the young kage to chuckle as he tightened his grip around her, "You know something?"

Hinata looked up at this, "Know what?"

"You haven't changed a bit... You still apologize too much"

"Is that bad?... I'm so-"

"Not when it's you...", it was his turn now to blush as he buried his nose into her hair enjoying the scent of her...

"Gaara-kun?" she smiled lightly at him as he looked at her, "I'm so happy you can move now"

"Me too-", he pushed away from her as he coughed roughly to the side causing the former Hyuuga heiress to look at him with eyes of worry. "Gaara-kun, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I am now that you're here...", he whispered as much as his voice would let him and her eyes watered at the sight of his pale lips being stained by blood... "G-gaara-kun, your blood"

"It's nothing, don't worry-", He felt the room spinning and his head pounding, "About it, it's just temporary please don't cr-" he felt everything getting darker but the last thing he saw before passing out was tears streaming down her porcelain face...

_'She's crying and it's my fault again...'_

--

"Hina, come here for a sec", the older girl waved Hinata over from her spot in the chair beside Gaara's bed to where she was at the frame of the door.

"But Temari-san, Gaara-kun..."

"Yeah yeah, I just need you for a bit Hina it won't be for long promise and when I finish you could have him all to yourself", Temari joked trying to make light of the situation...

"That's not it-... Well okay then", Hinata only smiled lightly as she passed Temari without a word and sat herself on the chairs outside beside the room.

_'What no blush? Wonder what could be bothering her?'_, with a sigh she sat herself right beside the girl.

"Temari-san...", said girl turned her head the sight of the quiet girl crying only surprising her as well as confused her to no end.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's Gaara-kun he's not getting any better... I looked at the inside of his body with my Byakugan and... and-", she couldn't finish as she broke out into tears and Temari hugging her and rubbing her back to console her troubled friend.

"I know Hina, we all already know..."

"How about-"

"Even Gaara..."

"T-then why does he take those pills if all it does is kill him slowly from the inside!?", her nose was running but she didn't care as she cried ten times harder and buried her face into her hands, muffling her whimpers.

A pair of teal eyes stared sadly at the door from his bed at this but chose not to say a word and instead keep on listening in...

"Because it lessens the pain and if he didn't take it, he'd only cough up his blood until there wasn't any left… Though it lessens the pain, he has to pay the price of being able to move…"

"Besides Hina, he's only taking those pills as a substitute that is until we find a cure", she patted the smaller girl's head giving her a reassuring smile...

"S-still, I can't stand seeing him like this...", she sniffled twirling a lock of her hair constantly, not being able to look at Temari as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Then I guess you and the medical staff will have to work twice as hard now huh?", Temari ruffled Hinata's hair finally getting the girl to look up only to quickly look to the side smiling and nod softly.

"But knowing most of the staff here you'll be the one working the hardest", the older girl frowned as she said this…

"It's okay I don't mind, I-i'll succeed...", Hinata smiled.

"B-but Temari-san how come I didn' t know any of this before?", a certain redhead looked away at this...

"Gaara thought that everything would be better off if you didn't know"

Hinata looked at the older girl her eyes looking hurt and began to water once more, "Doesn't he trust me?"

"H-hinata-chan it's not that, you know as much as I do that I trust you with my life, it's because…", both women turned to the frame of the door only to see Gaara leaning against the door and out of breath...

"If it isn't because you don't trust me then... What?", Hinata had left Temari's side and was now facing Gaara her tears falling once more and her hands shaking.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt-", he stopped and touched the stinging spot on his cheek where she had slapped him...

"If you really didn't want to hurt me then you would've told me... Because seeing you like this... It hurts much more than anything right now...", she looked down to the floor, balling her hands into fists.

Gaara took her still shaking hands and held them in his, "Hinata-chan, please look at me..."

She looked at him her eyes shimmering with tears, "I only wanted to protect you but still... All I've brought you is sadness..."

Shocked she forgot of her earlier anger and looked at him unbelievingly…

Hinata lightly squeezed his hands as she looked into his eyes, "G-gaara-kun, what are you talking about?... I don't think I've ever been happier than I am now... Here in Suna with you..." she blushed letting go of his hands and embracing him...

"But the villagers they-..."

"I lov-... I-i really care about you Gaara-kun and I hope you could understand that just a few words won't ever keep me away from you"

"But It's my fault, if you've never met me they wouldn't have such feelings towards you in the first place..."

Hinata pulled away from him slightly to look him in the eyes, "I-i went here to Suna to run away from my fears in Konoha and to prove others I'm stronger, Still with that goal in mind, I was still a coward for running away and not confronting my problems..."

"You're not a cowar-", she shut him up by putting a finger to his lips, "Let me finish please..." he could only blush and nod...

"But after coming here and meeting you, I think... No I knew, that I had made much more progress here in accomplishing that goal than I ever did in Konoha", she then giggled, "And it's all your fault", Hinata shyly smirked up at him her face a glowing pink...

"Hinata...", At this Gaara didn't hold back the smile that broke out on his face, as he got closer to her so that he could feel her warm breath caress his lips.

"Gaara...", she unconsciously closed in as she whispered his name, his arms wrapping tighter around her small waist.

Their lips were mere inches away and she was quivering with anticipation when all of a sudden...

"Hey what'd I miss?"

"You inconsiderate jackass!", Temari got up from her seat and started to pound the middle child, Kankurou, over the head continuously down the hall for his horrible timing... Leaving Gaara and Hinata alone, in awkward silence…

"I-i uhh, Gaara-..." he almost stumbled forward as Hinata collapsed in his arms, a faint blush still on her cheeks he carefully carried her to her bed and tucked her in before leaving with a sigh to get into his own...

"No wait… Please stay...", he looked back at her holding his hand and smiled before climbing in with her, only to be forced to wear an oxygen mask for his own good but he had somehow at least convinced her not to pierce the tube thingy that gave him blood into his wrist...

'_Thank goodness… I've had enough with blood after tonight'_,he thought relieved

_**End Flashback**_

He blushed and looked at her once more before flipping himself over so his back was facing her, no way he'd let his feelings get the better of him like earlier, so it surprised him greatly when he felt her arms wrap around his chest as she laid comfortably against his back...

He felt his heart pound against his rib cage, what better time could he confess to her than now?

Gaara shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath...

"Hinata, I love you...", he whispered into the annoying oxygen but loud enough so only she could hear.

He felt his heart fall at her silence… _'Who could blame her though?... I mean how could she love someone like m-...'_

"Gaara-kun let's go for a walk... I'll hold your hand if you wan-", her voice faded away as she snuggled into his back still fast asleep…

_'She was asleep?..'_, he thought both relieved and disappointed she hadn't heard but it'd have to do since he wasn't actually ready to confess to her just yet...

He smiled looking at the night sky outside, it's beauty no match against the midnight blue haired woman he was lucky enough to have lying beside him.

****

* * *

This is my update of Stay With Me, it's been awhile since I've updated at all and I'm sorta happy of how this chap turned out but honestly... I wish I could have made it better somehow but yeah anyways thanks so much for all your reviews you guys are so awesome and are the only ones beside my love for GaaHina that keeps me going and updating. So yup give yourself a pat on the back, all of you deserved it and I just hope you guys like this chap(sorry if it sucks and all)...R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

"Hinata, hurry and get back already" he whispered tiredly upon just waking up and finding out she was gone.

Gaara reached for the ceiling, moving his hand in all different directions as he tried to get rid of his boredom. Only to sigh and turn to the side in pain and stare at the empty but neatly made bed beside him before turning again to the other side to look outside the window. He felt his eyes once again growing heavy for what seemed like the hundredth time but willed them open, he had never been so tired which he had been lately. Pinching himself he forced himself awake to continue to look out the window, at the afternoon sky.

It was already around lunch and surprisingly he had just woken up, grabbing his stomach in pain he waited as growl after growl passed after the other.

"Hey little bro, as you can probably tell from your stomach it's already lunch time! Soo being the nice person that I am, I brought you a little something" it was his sister, Temari strolled in carrying with her a tray. The tray consisting of nothing but greasy junk foods "then afterwards you'll have to take your medicine", she handed him some food only for him to place it on the table beside him "I'm not hungry"

"What are you talking about, I practically heard your stomach down the hall!" she screeched enraged that he didn't want any of the food she had kindly brought him.

He glared at her but then shut his eyes "I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?" she asked innocently although Gaara knew that what she already knew who but what she really wanted was for him to say it himself and it pissed him off sometimes when she played with him like that but he answered anyway.

"Hinata"

Just like he thought, he watched the sly smile appear on her face, "I should've guessed it but Gaara you know Hinata would've wanted you to eat so you can get stronger"

Looking back at the mounds of greasy and other unhealthy food his sister had prepared for him, he gave her a look of disgust "I'm pretty sure Hinata wouldn't want me eating those anyway and besides... She promised she'd come visit me at lunch"

"You know there's no point in waiting, Hinata is really busy and I doubt she has the time... It could take hours!" she shouted trying to convince to eat food but he refused, who knew where it came from, he shivered thinking of all the possibilities.

"I know she'll come" he said firmly hoping she'd leave him be, before coughing hoarsely and wiping the blood from his lips.

"You're so damn stubborn" she huffed finally giving up.

He ignored her causing her to frown.

"Whatever here just take this" she placed a pill in his and handed him a glass of water "you should at least drink your medicine."

He sighed plopping the disgusting pellet into his mouth and swallowing before washing it down with some water.

Turning to Temari he gave her a long blank stare. And for what seemed like hours she finally got up from her spot on the chair by his bed "Okay I get it, I'll leave! Wouldn't want to be here when Hinata comes anyway cause it would ruin the mood for you two huh?"

He kept silent but kept staring only for her to give up and leave.

But wanting to say more on the subject she stopped at the frame of the door "I really believe Hinata is in love with you although I have no idea how, I'm pretty sure that's she's the type to be very shy and self-conscious so if you won't admit it first wait for her"

He blushed before blinking repeatedly, "Admit what?"

"You know what" she practically spat at me, it seems as if she was still pissed about earlier or maybe it was because she and Hinata had come to be very close the past few weeks Hinata had been staying with him... Or it could be both.

Gaara frowned actually regretting that he had made his sister leave, he was really hoping to know more on how to get rid of the odd feeling in his stomach where it felt like there were millions of insects flying inside... It was amusing at first but whenever he saw Hinata it would always come back, it was starting to be a real nuisance.

But giving up he tried to place himself in a comfortable position to prepare himself for the effects of the pill which would probably come in a few hours but having nothing else to do he had nothing to loose, he finally got comfortable only to tense at the sound of running feet.

His eyes began to shine at the thought of Hinata actually getting here so soon but listening again he realized something was off _'They're too heavy and loud to be Hinata's light footsteps'_ and it was true, he could barely hear her when she talked sometimes but especially when it came to her footsteps, sometimes he even considered the thought of her actually being able to float or fly. He smirked it would surely fit her, her being his savior and angel after all.

He first tried to see who it was "Temari?" getting no response he hopped on out of his bed, sitting himself on the very edge.

"Kankuro?" If not Hinata or his sister, then it had to be his brother since they were after all the only ones who came to visit.

But at recieving no answer it only made his curiosity grow with every step he took as he approached the door, at the same time the person seemed to be coming closer. Only to stop just outside his door, _'They're just outside this door'_ he stared blankly at the door, not bothering to go on and open it knowing that the person on the other side would come in sooner or later, he would just wait until then.

The door slid open only to reveal a tall figure clad in orange.

"Naruto?" Gaara addressed the ninja from Konoha as he let himself in, observing the room and its inhabitants.

"Hey Gaara long time no see!" Gaara cringed at the volume of his voice before walking over to the side of his bed and grabbing the nearest chair, somewhat glad that maybe things wouldn't be as boring anymore.

"What brings you here to Suna?"

Naruto grinned before sitting himself down on Hinata's bed, which for some reason he noticed made the Kazekage uneasy. Gaara stared blankly at the blond and where he was sitting, feeling his insides turn and not in the good way but patting the spot on his bed he hoped to coax the boy from Hinata's bed "Here this one is more comfortable"

Confused but still happy to obey, Naruto took the offered spot "I'm just here to visit"

Gaara bit his lip wondering if he was here to visit anyone in particular, Hinata in particular...

"Did you come here to visit anyone?"

"Yeah you, since you are my friend afterall" Naruto flashed him a smile.

The redhead let out a sigh of relief before turning his attention back to Naruto, the first person he was actually able to call a friend.

"Do you want to catch up then?" he offered with a small smile.

"Yeah that'd be great!"

---

Hinata tiredly rubbed at her eyes while carrying a sack of scrolls over her shoulder and another package in her other hand. She had just left the library after doing hours upon hours of research having started at one in the morning and ending at sometime in the afternoon, hoping to find a cure to Gaara's illness and now on her way to the hospital she couldn't wait to tell him how much progress she had made. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flushed as a small smile graced her face at the thought of his reaction when she would tell. She raced through the marketplace ignoring the villagers as they glared at her from afar but didn't dare to approach the woman, in fear that she might send them to the hospital. She looked on ahead at the tall building ahead, quickly approaching the hospital, _'I'm almost there Gaara, wait for me'_

Pushing past the doors to the hospital she dashed down the hall, dodging children and all sorts of other obstacles in her way as she focused on getting to her destination.

Only to stop and pick up a wheelchair on her way , hoping the redhead would be in the mood for a walk. Placing her things in the seat she was well on her way as she sped through the halls, taking sharp turns and dodging food carts.

"I can't wait to tell him the great news" she couldn't remember a time she was this happy, never had she been so proud of herself, only Gaara had made her feel this way...

Having made an important discovery she just couldn't stop smiling because of it, so quickening her pace she hoped to get to his room as soon as possible. Only to almost trip at the sound of people talking, as she drew closer she smiled at hearing Gaara's voice but couldn't help but wonder who he could be talking to. She was able to recognize Gaara's voice right away but the other one just didn't seem to register in her mind but she knew the voice from somewhere.

_'Where have I heard that voice before?'_

As she tried to remember she felt her heart beat rapidly as the voice grew louder with every step she took and her hands began to sweat as she tightened her grip around the handles of the wheelchair as the blurry image of the person slowly became clearer and clearer with each step.

It was only then when she realized that she was already in front of the door, looking nervously from side to side she contemplated whether or not she should knock first or just leave them be but her curiosity getting the best of her she activated her kekkei genkai to see inside instead.

For reasons unknown to her, her eyes began to water as she quickly deactivated her Byakugan and she fell to her knees, quickly grabbing at her chest she felt pain as everything started coming back to her...

"Naruto-kun"

* * *

So I decided two update two of my stories this week and to be honest... It feels great to actually getting to it, I really hope to update more in the future but lol I'm always faced with some form of writer's block so please be patient with me. But er anyways hooray for chapter 8, I'm super glad I got to it but yeah I really hope you guys like it but thanks so much for all the support, I don't know what I'd do without you guys! But hm I sorta rushed it, hope I don't have any mistakes but yeah hope you like the update!


End file.
